Infinity & Beyond
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: It all started with a devious plan. She was forced to hurt someone but will she really be able to bring herself to hurt him when she felt herself slowly fall for him? Will she force herself to stop everything and back out? Or will she continue to obey and cause him pain? *summary not yet final*


All my life I was given everything I needed, food, clothes, jewelry, toys, education, books, fortune and many more. I was happy. I was contented. All of those are true until one day everything turned upside down.

"Lucy.." My father, Jude Heartfilia, started. He was still cutting the steak on his plate and did not bother to look up to me.

Knowing he expected my answer, I placed my fork and knife down and acknowledged him. "Yes Father?" I answered gently like what my mother, Layla Heartfilia, drilled unto me.

"I was thinking about how our business is faring and truth be told, it's not doing good." He continued and still did not turn to me.

_Why is he telling me all this?__  
_  
I thought and remained silent, letting him continue what he had to say.

"I was thinking if you'd help me." He said and finally looked up to me and stopped knifing his poor steak.

"How can I be of help to you Father?" I asked. It was not every day that he sought out help. He was a complete control freak. He loved to control my life and mould it like how he wants it to be.

"How about you marry the Dragneel's heir?" He straight forwardly said that it surprised me. There was a moment of silence before I giggled softly. Mother was just silent all this time.

"Why are you laughing dear?" she asked as she found my sudden laughter perplexing.

"Well, I just thought that Father's joke was really good this time." I told her and continued to have small fits of giggles.

When I finally had control over my mirth, I looked over to them. There was not even a single hint of kidding around in their profile and their orbs. They were definitely serious this time around.

"Mo-Mother? .. Fa-Father? .. I-I can't just marry someone I don't know?!" I tried to complain.

"Lucy, dearest, I am really sorry about this turn of event but it is imperative to do so for our own benefits. Please dear, just endure it for us." My mother pleaded as she stared at me with eyes that held determination to convince me that it was so hard to say otherwise.

I heaved a heavy sigh, even though it was unmannered, and nodded my head bitterly. I stood up immediately after giving my answer and went back to my room. I lost all my appetite the moment they started that conversation.

"Lucy.." I heard my mother try to call me.

"Let her be, Layla. She needs some time alone. This is quite a shock to her too." I barely heard my Father say before I closed the door behind me.

I walked back to my room and passed by the library of our mansion, or what most people liked to say. I entered and went directly to my favourite spot. I whimsically drew a book and took it to my spot before I sat down and opened it to read.

It was a story about a princess who was locked up in a tower. She held a deadly curse that whosoever dares to fall in love with her and kiss her shall die. All her life, she knew nothing of the world outside her tower except what the piddle amount of books she had told her.

She was guarded by a magical and mighty fire-breathing dragon that was blessed with the ability to talk to her. It was her only companion and she was thankful, nonetheless. Even with its annoying demeanour and mannerisms, she liked him otherwise. It was sweet and gentle sometimes too.

One day, she asked her guardian.

"Do you not feel tired of always guarding me 24/7?" she asked in her sweet, lovely, and soft voice.

"I do not." It answered her with its husky and mighty loud voice.

"Why?" she pried further.

"Because.." the dragon started but trailed off as it looked away and laid on his large and gigantic paws.

"Because what?"

"Oh yeah, why are you not reading me stories anymore? I want to hear more." It grumpily said and looked as if it pouted.

"Well, I ran out of stories, sorry." the princess apologized with a small smile.

The dragon once again looked away and stayed silent.

"Mr. Dragon?" she called for it. She did not know if it was a "him" or a "her" but she always had that gut feeling it was a He because of how virile its voice sounded. "Mr. Dragon?" she called again.

A snoring sound prevailed against the silence and she immediately knew he was sleeping. She giggled softly before she petted the scales on his side that she could reach just fine.

"Sleep well, Mr. Dragon." she whispered and kissed his scales softly.

What she did not know was that the Dragon only faked his snores so he could escape her never ending curiosity. He was not yet ready to tell her how he really felt for her.

"Lucy-sama?" A voice snapped me out from reading.

I jolted and slammed the book shut because of the suddenness before I turned to the person who called me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Your mother would like to have a word with you." the servant girl told me and I just smiled sweetly at her and nodded once, letting her know I would just go on my own.

She bowed her head before she closed the door again and I returned to book from where I think I yanked it out and proceeded to where I think my mother would be; the garden.

"You asked for me, Mother?" I asked and did a slight curtsey before I walked close to her.

"Oh my dearest girl, I really am truly sorry about what we would make you do. I know that it's against your will but trust me, if only I could stop this then I would." she explained and held me tightly in her arms.

"I know, Mama. I still just can't wrap it around my head. I still can't believe I would be forced to marry someone I don't even know." I told her truthfully and hugged her back. I really needed her comfort right now.

"Oh dearest.." she whispered and brushed a few tendrils of my locks while humming a soft song.

"Excuse me, Layla-sama, Lucy-sama but Jude-sama summoned Lucy-sama to his study." The same servant, who fetched me at the library, came back while clearly trying to gasp for breath and told us those with a bow.

"Mama.." I tried to plead her to accompany me to Father's study but she only smiled reassuringly and fixed my profile.

"It'll be fine. It's only your father." she said with a sweet smile.

_Yeah right. It's ONLY my father- A control freak and a scary person of a Father.__  
_  
I thought sarcastically before I curtseyed before my Mother and followed after the servant, slightly turning back to my mother, who only encouraged me with a smile.

Well they can't blame me if I am afraid of this person known as my "Father" who never even saw me as his family member and daughter. It looked like he only saw me as a tool to expand his fortune.

_So it all comes down to this too.. I'll be forced to marry someone I don't know. What if he's a psycho? What'll I do? What IF he's ugly?! Oh gosh!__  
_  
I cringed at my wild imaginations and shivered slightly. I slapped my cheeks lightly. I did not have the leisure to be worrying about trivial stuffs when I'm faced with a bigger problem.

I stood in front of the tall door to his study and knocked thrice, softly.

"It is Lucy, Father." I called.

"Come in." He stated in a cold and hard tone of a command.

I did as I was told and opened the door. There he was standing in front of the tall glass windows that towered me, even him.

"What did you need me for, Father?" I asked, devoid of emotions. There was no sense in showing even a slight sentiment towards this monster of a father. He never cared to notice it anyway.

"We haven't finished our talk earlier.." _It was long done as for me._ ".. and I'd like to inform you ahead of what I have in store for the Dragneels." he continued with a slight snicker.

_I have a bad feeling about this.__  
_  
I thought as I kept my mouth shut and let him ramble on, but he remained silent as if waiting for me to ask him.

"What is it, Father?" I asked, growing weary of his roundabout way of telling things.

"I want you to make him fall for you." He stated and I blinked a few times, trying to process what he just said.

"What? Why?" I asked again.

"Well, if you have him wrapped around your finger then we can take over their business, merge it with ours and we can finally extend our fortune. After we successfully do it, you can discard him however you like." He said with the same evil snicker that never went out of his face.

"I can't do that Father! That's.. That's too much!" I complained and accidentally raised my voice.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Lucy! You are still under my custody and you are in my house! I don't like you disrespecting me!" He burst as he slammed his hand on his desk and placed a pointing finger towards me.

I cringed in fear and took a few steps back.

"I-I'm sorry, Father.."

"I'm glad you understa-"

"But I still won't cooperate with your plan." I cut him and stared back at him defiantly. I stood firm on my decision and pivoted on my heel. I had no more to say to him, after all.

"So you don't care about Levi then?" he suddenly said that sent me on a full stop and shiver.

_Why is Levi brought up?__  
_  
"What do you mean?" I asked the fear within my voice unconcealed.

"I met your little friend once and I must say she's a lively little girl. It would be a loss if she'd lose that smile because of someone who can't just obey." He said and smirked as he turned towards me.

"What are you planning to do? Levi's got nothing to do with this! Don't drag her into it!" I exclaimed and this time did not care if I raised my voice against him or not. I was beyond furious of him dragging my best and only friend into it. I absolutely won't allow him!

"We can avoid getting there if you'd just listen to me like a good little girl. So, what's it going to be? Rebel and protect someone you don't even know at all? Or obey and protect your most precious friend?" He said.

I balled my fists and trembled, not out of fear but out of anger. He was definitely cunning and mad. I saw no other way out and I calmed myself down. I had to endure it till I can secure Levi's safety.

"I will.. I will concede and cooperate with your plan." I told him with a scoff and glared at him.

"Good. very good then. Tomorrow, you are to meet your fiancée, dress up nice or you'll see what happens." He threatened before he finally dismissed me. I walked out of his study with my head hung down and softly closed the door behind me.

The moment I was sure no one was around, tears began to fall and a sob escaped my lips. It was too much. What he's making me do and even threatening me if I won't obey is just too much. It's too cruel.

I walked back to my room and shut myself there. I didn't have the energy to go out and enjoy the sun when I am burdened with something as hideous as his plans. I even missed my dinner because of the heaviness I was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Dragneel-san.. but I must do this." I whispered to no one and cried myself to sleep. Tomorrow was the official start of my transformation into the demon itself, like my father.

* * *

**Excuse the shortness of this chapter. I'll make it long if I receive reviews, favorites and followers for this story. I just needed to get this out of my head :) Anyway, I'll expect your kind words and presence, okay?**

**Xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


End file.
